Kingdom Hearts Pranks2!
by Lux-Nero
Summary: That's right folks! After making you all wait for a long time, it's time for the sequel! And what better day to place it than on April 1st? Kingdom Hearts character pranking each other left and right! What could be better?


**Vyser D:** Hello…now then…many of you are probably mad at me for not making this story sooner. But let me get this out of the way so we can actually get on with the laughter.

First off, there might be some romance (but it must be humorous) if you all want it.

Second…There will be a new OC replacing Zeek…yeah, he's going to college!

Third, this story will contain the characters from both games so far, if you want any characters from FF, just ask.

And now, I'm getting the disclaimer out of the way! So pay attention, cause I'm not saying this any other chapter. I don't own Kingdom Hearts one or two, and I sure don't own the Final Fantasy series, if I did, I'd make a remake of the FF7 and make it available on the PS2!

Let's get this on!

//--//-/--//--//-/-/-/

**Vyser Dragoon Productions Presents**

_**Kingdom Hearts Pranks 2!**_

**-///--///-///-/-/-/-/**

**Chapter 1**

**Oh no! It's Back!**

/-/-/-//-/-/--/-/

Around the Destiny Isles things have really quieted down since Squarenix had finished with KH2, so taking advantage from his momentary break (with pay)…Sora was enjoying the weekend breeze on the park grass. "Man…I wonder when Kingdom Hearts Three will be needing me?"

"More than likely after they find some better actors!"

Sora immediately jumped to his feet and turned around to see a familiar face standing over him. "Ha ha ha, very funny Riku."

"Don't deny everyone your poor acting skills…" Riku joked around crossing his arms at his chest.

"This coming from the guy who didn't show up till the very end, and even then you played by Ansem," Sora commented turning his head to the side.

"Then how come I've got more fan girls?" Riku shot back with a crooked smile.

"That's because…" Sora started turning towards Riku.

"BANZAI!"

Both Riku and Sora looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from when all of a sudden a large amount of light blue liquid poured on both of them, covering them from head to toe with the stuff.

"GOT'CHA!"

Craning their heads around, Sora and Riku spotted someone with an empty bucket aimed towards them. He had emerald green hair combed backwards held up by a black headband that managed to cover a majority of his two eyes. His small black vest covered his short sleeved white shirt and went past his waist to his baggy khaki shorts. Apparently this guy was pointing his finger at the two of them. "I got'cha good! So now you two should try out for the blueman group!"

"What in the world does he mean?" Sora asked before turning towards Riku to discover that he was entirely blue (including his clothes). "ARGH!" 

Riku noticed this too and joined Sora in screaming. "NO! I can't be in the blue man group!"

"And I can't let my fan girls see me like this!" Riku shouted rubbing the dye from his skin.

"Geez…what a couple of drama queens…" sighed the green haired kid, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Just who do you think you are kid?" Sora shouted at the kid.

"I was at your school…" The green haired kid sighed raising an eyebrow. "How could you not see me?"

"Oh yeah…" Riku stated clapping his hands together. "Now I remember you! You're Kinjo…dang, what happened to you?"

"Well, since you two got me back for making my hair green…" Kinjo replied, ignoring the loud snickering from the two teens. "I decided why shouldn't I get a chance to get revenge on you two at the same time!"

"…But, I didn't do a thing to you Kinjo…" Riku pointed out to Kinjo making him sweatdrop.

"…Dang…aw well, I at least got Sora in the process!" Kinjo laughed before running off in the distance from the two blue teens.

"This…this is a slap in my face!" Riku shouted with a fiery aura appearing around his body.

"Whoa Riku! You need to calm down!" Sora advised.

Riku turned his deadly glare at Sora and grasped Sora by his collar. "This is all your fault! If you didn't have the need to pull those stupid pranks, then I wouldn't be feeling the need to sing some Blue Man Group songs!"

Riku was shaking Sora at a fast rate. "R-R-Riku! S-s-stop shaking me please!" Sora pleaded before breaking free from Riku's grip. "Now then…first of all we need to get cleaned…and then we'll fight pranks with pranks!"

/--/-/--//A few hours later…-/-//-/--/

"Are you sure this will work?" Riku asked Sora as the two sat in the tree in the park, watching the almost empty area. Both of them were completely cleaned of the blue…with the exception of a few parts of their hair still being a dark shade of blue that they couldn't get out with the right amount of scrubbing.

"When have I been wrong?" Sora replied putting away his cell phone.

"…You want me to get out the list?" Riku commented making Sora sweatdrop.

"I, uh, didn't know you were making a list…" Sora chuckled scratching the side of his head.

"Ssh! Someone's coming!" Riku whispered while narrowing his eyes towards the opening in the tree leafs.

The two teens slowly peered through the leafs watching the entrance where they had rigged to get the pranking Kinjo…

…however, that's when the two noticed that it wasn't Kinjo entering the park…but a familiar looking girl who went by the name of…

"KAIRI! NO!" Sora and Riku shouted at the same time jumping from the tree branches…but it was too late.

"Huh!?!" Kairi questioned before a large onslaught of eggs were launched all over her, shattering and covering her with the contents of the eggs. "Eew! Disgusting!"

At that very moment, Sora and Riku jumped in front of the egg covered Kairi and a laughing Kinjo at the concrete entrance. "Man! You two definitely know how to make a lady have a grand entrance!"

"Sora! Riku! I thought you two had stopped with the pranks since Zeek went to college!" Kairi shouted scaring Riku and Sora slightly.

"Any ideas how to get out of this?" Sora whispered to Riku with a worried look on his face.

"Only one…" Riku replied before turning around and running to leave Sora behind. "Run like hell!"

"Hey wait for me!" Sora shouted before running after Riku with Kairi chasing the two prankster teens.

Kinjo just laughed louder and fell to the ground. "I'm so glad that Zeek told to me watch out after I prank those two! Now they've gone and sealed their fates!"

"Sora! We're doing things my way next!" Riku shouted when Sora managed to catch up to him.

"I just hope we get there before Mushroom Kingdom Hearts comes out!" Sora added turning his head back to see Kairi starting to gain on them. "Keep running! She's catching up!"

/-/--//--//A few hours later…again…/-/-/--////-

After applying some bandages and explaining to Kairi what had happened, Sora and Riku now had another ally in the prank wars against Kinjo. However, that's not where this day begins with…

"Hehehehe…tricking people into doing my pranks for me…" Kinjo chuckled laying on the grass, enjoying the mid afternoon breeze that swept over the ground and his body. "…Truly is the best way to enjoy pranks…"

"There you are Kinjo…"

Kinjo looked up to see Kairi standing over him, this time completely cleaned of eggs. "Hey Kairi…I guess the yoke was on those two eh? Ha ha!"

"…You really need to work on your sense of humor…" Kairi sighed as Kinjo jumped to his feet in a few quick seconds.

"Yeah, yeah…so, what brings ya over here?" Kinjo asked rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't tell anyone, because Sora would probably kick his butt, but Kinjo had a slight crush on Kairi, ever since he saw her since he got transferred to the high school.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me get some revenge on Sora and Riku?" Kairi asked with a bright smile appearing on her face.

That just sealed the deal. "No worries! Just give me the when and where and I'll give you a hand to get them back!"

"Thanks!" Kairi replied.

A few minutes later, Kairi and Kinjo were standing in the middle of main street, which was completely devoid of people, save for the two. "Uh…Kairi…are you sure this is where they are?"

"Yep…now if you excuse me, I'm going to make a phone call…" Kairi replied before quietly walking away from the oblivious Kinjo.

"Hey wait a second…" Kinjo was finally piecing the puzzle pieces together…but it was a little too late.

"Kinjo!"

The green haired teen turned around, only to receive a large red balloon to the face, sending him back with the balloon popping. The next thing Kinjo felt was a large amount of a creamy substance on his face. "What the? What is this stuff?"

"Whipped cream!"

Kinjo turned around to see Sora standing off to the side with a whole bag of balloons, more than likely filled with whipped cream as well. "Up for a little game of dodge balloon?"

"Not really…" Kinjo replied when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Immediately he turned around to see Riku standing behind him holding onto a white and silver circular object in his right hand. "Oh joy…"

"Then how about some pie!" Riku replied before slamming the pie into Kinjo's face sending him flying to the ground. "Bulls eye!"

"Yeah! My plan worked like a charm!" Sora laughed before dumping the bag of balloons on Kinjo's body, making them all pop on the KO'd Kinjo covering him with whipped cream.

"…I do hope you remember that this was my plan right?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow at Sora.

"Your plan…my plan, isn't it all our plan?" Sora chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Shouldn't we be glad that we all got the last laugh today on April Fools day?"

"…Well you two did a good job…but maybe went a little overboard…" Kairi whistled holding out a box to Sora. "Anyway, here's a little thanks Sora…"

"Aw thanks Kairi…" Sora thanked before something hit him. "Hey wait a second…this seems familiar…"

Sora immediately pictured the last time he got a gift from Kairi on this day of all days. "Hmm…on second thought…It was Riku's idea so here ya go Riku!"

"Thanks, I guess…" Riku sighed taking the box and opened it. Immediately, at the sight of the contents, Riku's eyes widened. He immediately pulled the contents out, show it was a… "Sweet! A brand new cell phone!"

"What!?! Give me that!" Sora shouted snatching the cell phone from Riku. "I wonder if this has some of those neat cell phone games…"

As soon as Sora pushed the on button, the cell phone exploded sending Sora flying to the ground coughing out smoke. Riku's eyes widened as he turned towards an innocently smiling Kairi. "…Dang…you're a regular evil genius aren't ya?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it…" Kairi giggled.

/-/-/-/-/--/-//--

**Vyser D:** Sorry for that short first chapter…but I started it that way last time! Anyway, if I get enough reviews I might update…if Riku's fan girls don't kill me first…

**Riku Fan Girls:** There he is! The guy who didn't learn his lesson from last time! Get him!

**Vyser D:** Aw crud! Not again! Please review before I get slaughtered by these fan girls! HELP!


End file.
